Blankets and Hugs for a Bad Day
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Bad days. Days where you can't seem to do anything no matter how hard you try happens. And that day was happening for Honoka today. But the day isn't entirely bad when Kotori arrives to do what she can to bring some cheer in Honoka's day.


**Author Notes**

**May you enjoy... :")**

* * *

Honoka sits near the corner of the room on the cold floor, back against the wall and knees close to her chest as she curls up close to herself. A frown and a set line was her only expression as she blinks every now and then, eyebrows furrowing and unfurrowing.

It's not that she wants to be this way. Or to feel this way. No one ever wants this. But this emotion of helplessness plagued the gingerhead today. Honoka sighs loudly. Moving her hands in front of her to see how empty it is and she clenches it with a grimace.

"Ugghh…" Honoka shakes her head back and forth at all this negativity circulating around her. It's almost like the negativity was manifesting into a monster that was tangible all around her, making her incapable of doing anything.

* * *

She got up in the morning and before she could get a good breakfast in, she found herself trapped in a heavy atmosphere that was most probably made up by her own mind or some higher power deciding she'd be the only one to feel it. As her sister and parents had no issue continuing their day like every other day with smiles.

Honoka sighs and scratches her head a little out of frustration then, and couldn't quite enjoy breakfast despite it being her favourite strawberry jam bread.

* * *

She then tried to get in the mood of running which she likes to do as self-practice over the weekend since a Muse performance was coming up. But…just picking out her training clothes to change into got her annoyed for no particular reason and she slumps on her desk in the middle of her room.

"Why…" Honoka tries to stretch it away. Tries to jump up and down. Tries to get some good music on; maybe A-RISE's songs could get her remembering why she wants to work so hard and why she's enjoying being a school idol.

…

It didn't help.

Honoka groans and tries for listening to their own songs. When even that didn't help, she tries searching for an appropriately sad or scream-out-loud songs to help her embody the mood and maybe dispel it while she was at it.

Honoka didn't really like the heavily dramatic and angsty songs…The gingerhead plucks her earpiece out roughly and throws it aside. She slumps the ground feeling so, so helpless.

"I hate this…" Honoka rubs at her eyes, the frustration of wanting to do something, anything – be it dance or sing or run or maybe even _math! _Yet being unable to no matter how she tries to.

Putting on her running shoes doesn't make her excited, somehow her brain would switch from "I want to run" to "Why run?" and she'd shrug off her shoes and head back up to her room.

She'd try to do some dance moves in the space of her own room but taking even the first step or lifting her hands in the first pose gets her feeling heavy like lead, and she drops to the floor again.

* * *

After doing all she could to get into a mood of productivity but failing every single time, Honoka just…gave up. What else could she do? The day was nearing its end and she still can't get anything done no matter how hard she tries.

The fact that her math homework was open on her desk with her pen, showing her attempt at even math proved a lot.

Her groans and frustrations did not go unnoticed, however, as when Yukiho returned from hanging out with Arisa, she got worried that her sister was being so uncharacteristically quiet.

And when she peeked into Honoka's room to see her curled up at a corner of the room; the gloomy mood channelling off the gingerhead, Yukiho steps inside, a tad apprehensively but she was worried.

"Onee-chan..? Are you alright..?" The redhead closes the door behind her softly.

"Unn… …" Honoka grunts, barely looking over, as she couldn't bring out a friendly expression and she doesn't want to make her sister upset.

Yukiho walks closer to get a better look at her older sister, hoping she might catch her small smile and maybe return one.

Honoka looks over and looks away with a long sigh. "Yukiho…today is a bad day, okay? I just can't do anything right…I'm not good at anything-"

"That's not true-"

"It is! I try and try and _try_ but nothing is working out!" Honoka got exasperated and she drops her hands to the floor before feeling guilty about lashing out like that. "Sorry. I just…leave me alone, okay? Nothing is going right for me today…"

Yukiho nods. "Everyone gets days like this, onee-chan…I'll…see you later…"

The redhead exits the room and lets out a sigh of her own. She never liked it when her older sister isn't full of energy and positivity. She takes out her phone and dialled a number for someone she knew could let her sister feel better.

* * *

Hurried steps echoes from outside Homura and a slightly out of breath Kotori enter the shop-house. "E-Excuse my intrusion…"

Yukiho turns away from the counter where she was waiting for her sister's best friend cum girlfriend to arrive; she was the one who called for the ash-brunette to come over, so she figured even though Kotori knows this place like her own home, it's respect to greet Kotori in.

"Thank you for coming over." Yukiho nods as Kotori catches her breath.

"Of course I would, Yukiho-chan…" Kotori doesn't waste a second as her eyes stray to the second floor. "Honoka-chan is..?"

"Upstairs. Yeah." Yukiho lowers her gaze as the image of Honoka being so dejected and lifeless was brought to mind. "I hope you can help her."

Kotori smiles reassuringly. "I'll do everything I can to help Honoka-chan."

Yukiho smiles in return. "Good."

The ash-brunette gives another nod as she hurries up the stairs and to her girlfriend's room.

* * *

"Honoka-chan." Kotori calls gently as she knocks, enters and closes the room door behind her.

Honoka looks up surprised at the appearance of the ash-brunette, she opens her mouth then closes it. She can make an intelligent guess that her sister was the one to have called Kotori over despite it being nine in the night. "Mm…"

Kotori looks on with understanding eyes. Her girlfriend didn't feel like speaking much tonight; so it's up to Kotori to feel in. "Yukiho-chan told me it's an emergency…"

The ash-brunette fished for a reaction; and she did get a twitch from Honoka and a frown that wasn't one that looked like self-depreciation and more of one that was "_Yukiho, you didn't have to say it that way"._

Kotori smiles a tiny smile. "Honoka-chan~"

Honoka doesn't react to Kotori's coo for her attention. Stubbornly trying to keep to herself. On one hand, she was worried she'd do the same thing she did to Yukiho to Kotori. On another hand, she just felt like she doesn't deserve a sweet, loving girlfriend at the moment when she feels so pathetic and annoyed at life.

Kotori purposefully climbs onto Honoka's bed noisily, shifting the blankets and shuffling against the covers, and then patting the pillows. "Honoka-chan~"

The gingerhead had a hard time actively ignoring her favourite voice so she looks up and her eyebrows couldn't help but unfurrow as she saw her girlfriend in her bed, under her blanket, looking at her with a soft smile.

"Here, let's share the blanket, Honoka-chan~" Kotori giggles lightly, and patting the space beside her. A saved spot just for Honoka.

Honoka presses her lips together to stop a smile. "That's my blanket, Kotori-chan."

Kotori laughs but in that sweet, gentle way that makes Honoka's heart swell. "I'm in it first~ So I get invitation rights, Honoka-chan~"

"What's that supposed to be…" Honoka's lips pull upwards just a little and she blinks a soft gaze toward the ash-brunette."

"It means I get to ask Honoka-chan to come to join me in it~" Kotori sings as she lifts the blanket up to show how there's that vacant space she wants her girlfriend to be in.

Honoka tries to stay on the floor but her stubbornness caves in a minute and she moves to get up, a bit slowly from sitting really long on the floor. "I've been on the ground for really long though…"

"It doesn't matter. I'll warm you right up, Honoka-chan~" Kotori reaches over to hug Honoka closer to her the moment the gingerhead was in bed.

"Kotori-chan…"

Kotori smiles and pulls Honoka's head to lie on her shoulder. "I'm here, Honoka-chan…"

Honoka closes her eyes as she relaxes in Kotori's embrace. "Mm…"

"You don't have to do anything but hug me now, Honoka-chan…" Kotori daringly declares as she rubs reassuring circles on her girlfriend's back.

Honoka hums softly as she wraps her arms around Kotori and nuzzling closer. "Thank you, Kotori-chan…"

Kotori's smile pulls higher as she presses a kiss to Honoka's head. "Anytime, Honoka-chan~"

"Mm…~" Honoka hugs Kotori tighter, feeling like she really doesn't have to anything and it's alright. No, that's not it. She's doing something. Kotori said to hug her and she's hugging her. She successfully did something today.

Honoka smiles and moves her arms around Kotori's back to around her girlfriend's waist. "Kotori-chan…~"

"Let's sleep together tonight, Honoka-chan~" Kotori giggles, clearly happy at the idea.

Honoka's body vibrates in a chuckle of agreement. "Mm, let's do that."

Kotori moved so that Honoka will get in a good lying down position with her, snuggled close and feeling at ease, the blanket pulled over the both of them warmly.

Honoka does her job in embracing Kotori lovingly as she was held lovingly too; knowing that one day of feeling crappy wasn't all that bad when she now has Kotori with her. Making everything better. Honoka smiles in her sleep tonight, comfy in Kotori's arms.

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Hey…This was how I felt yesterday…OxO **

**But things got better eventually when I chose to just sleep despite it being relatively early in the night. **

**So! Happy Belated Birthday, Kotori. x I'm sorry for a late story and it being not as fluffy as always too! But I'll write more for you, Kotori~ You deserve more fluffy Honoka times~ hehe~ ^w^ **

**And to all who read this, thanks for reading it! I hope y'all liked it ^w^ **

**Leave a comment if you like~ :D (Honoka is being healed by Kotori at the moment, and if she gets to see your comments when she wakes, she'd be real happy too XD Which would make Kotori super happy too~ :D)**

**See you~ Chun chun! **


End file.
